perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Skedar
The Skedar are an alien race from the far side of the galaxy. They value war highly, and have been engaged in hostilities with the Maians for centuries. '' '' Overview The Skedar, as previously mentioned are a race of highly sophisticated aliens discovered by the Maians near Delta Eridanus in 1650 AD. Ruthless, barbaric, and extremely hostile, the Skedar were a striking contrast to the more civilized greys. As such, it seemed war was inevitable. In 2006, Skedar fanatics stumbled upon a message pod sent from a desolate Cetan ship located on Earth. Being equipped with a weapon with the promises of a sure win in the war, they combed over Earth in a very heavy-handed way. They located the ship sometime later, but unfortunately for them, it was located under the Pacific Ocean, prompting them to acquire help from the native species. dataDyne was a natural choice, and they began the course of trading alien technology in return for the resources required to reach and breach the sunken ship. After seeing strange occurrences happening as dataDyne rose to power, Daniel Carrington acted with a swift response, and the story of Perfect Dark unfolds. At the end of Perfect Dark, it is clear that the Skedar forces were completely exhausted. The King(s) are eliminated, the ground forces are wiped out, and the Battle Shrine is destroyed. The fate of remnant Skedar is unclear. Appearence '''' Skedar are infact a lot smaller than even their arch-enemies, the Maians, being as large as a household cat. The 'True' Skedar may be fast and nimble but they do possess incredible knowledge in machines and technology. Many skedar warriors operate a bigger bipedal exo-suit which appears similar to a T-Rex; Larger hindlegs and smaller forearms. They are no-less dangerous than their human allies as they possess seemingly superhuman strength and speed, closing the distance at an alarming pace in a bid to claw their enemies. Others tend to keep their distance and utilise Maulers and Reapers. When on Earth, to avoid their true identities being detected, they have adopted a form of holographic disguise, taking on a tall man, seemingly in his 30s, wearing long white trench coats. However they appear to not grasp basic human vocabulary, acting more sinister than casual. Notable Skedar * Mr. Blonde Skedar Kings There were 4 different Kings, with 1 real King and 3 clones created for contingency. King 1- The main King, the leader that Joanna Dark defeats in the Shrine. He carries a large rocket-firing staff, a very strong Shield , and a cloaking device. He was killed when Joanna destroyed the Shrine, driving the large spike into his head. '' '' King 2- The second King is a clone of the first king. He is disoriented, and isn't much of a challenge for the Maians that have been dropped in. He is located by the Idol of War, and carries a Reaper. King 3- The third King is (big shocker) another clone. He is located in the room previously filled with suspended Skedar soldiers. He is more prepared, but nothing that can't be handled. He has chosen a Slayer to wield. King 4- Is the final clone. He is located in the room where the original Skedar King died. His fight is very similar, as he also carries the original rocket-staff. ''Also see: WAR! '' Appearance The Skedar are a snake-like race that have evolved technologically, being able to build Bio-Mechanical suits. They are only seen outside their suit as "True Skedars" in Deep Sea: Nullify Threat. While in their suit, weapons like the Tranquilizer and Crossbow do not work very well. However, hitting the tail-like part in the back of their heads is extremely effective, and in many cases, can be an instant kill. They have a cloaking device that they are shown using in Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine, and are usually seen carrying around a Mauler Weapons and gadgets *Mauler *Slayer *Reaper *Cloaking Device *Shield *K7 Avenger Notes In Counter Operative, the Skedar controlled by the player will morph into Mr. Blonde carrying over any weapons they have. Category:Races